


Feels Like Home

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When you meet Sam for the first time… it’s not the first time he meets you. There’s a bubble of familiarity. It feels as if you’ve known him as long as he used to know you. A flame that had never existed ignites under your skin. Somehow, this stranger feels like the home you’ve been missing for years, and years, and years…





	Feels Like Home

**_Warnings_ : Episode 13x22 spoilers. Where did this angst come from?? Also… where did this plot come from?? This was supposed to be, like, just smutty Sam goodness… oh, well. Smut. Fingering. Squirting. Unprotected sex. And then, to finish off, fluff.**

**Bamby**

He looks at you like he knows you.

Standing around, waiting for Dean to fix the bus, you couldn’t help but feel the younger Winchester’s eyes on you every now and then. Since the brothers and their angel friends had arrived at the camp, you kept spotting Sam’s hazel gaze linger, following, watching.

You liked Mary Winchester and Jack. You trusted them. So, in turn, you trusted those they trusted. But it was getting harder and harder to continue trusting Sam with the way he kept watching you.

A shout from Dean told everyone that it was time. The bus was ready, everyone was packed, it was no or never. If you didn’t go, you would more than likely be killed by Michael and his followers. It was time to go.

Everyone climbed into the vehicles, armed and ready. The drive was long, bumpy, and suspiciously quiet. You kept waiting for the jump scare. You kept waiting for something to go wrong. That’s just how you were. Always on edge. Always twitchy. Trigger finger. You had a habit of shooting first and asking questions later.

But, nothing came… until it did.

Bus and vehicles parked a few feet away, everyone started hurrying towards the flickering strip of light up ahead. It looked as if there was a tear in the air… which, there was. A literal tear in the world, opening a pathway to another. Another Earth where Michael was apparently no threat. Mary, Jack, Dean, Sam and their friends had told stories of their world… you found it all a little too good to be true.

Still, you trusted them, and you refused to leave your people behind. So, with one foot after the other, you followed the crowd through the crack in the universe… and came tumbling into a vintage looking library where a red headed woman sat at a table, looking as if she’d been up for days.

“About bloody time!” she snapped, eyes on the angel you knew as Castiel.

With everyone falling through the portal, you stepped back, following Jack as he lead some of you through the underground bunker the Winchesters called home. While you focused on the short tour given by the half angel, your thoughts couldn’t help but wonder about the tallest of the hero brothers.

…

The last time you went to a party had been years ago. Long before the apocalypse had started. Since becoming a hunter in your early twenties, you hadn’t really had time to gather around with friends, relax and drink- at least not to this degree. It was nice, letting loose.

As you sat with Charlie, sipping on your beer, smiling at the people wh were talking to you, you felt half of your attention being pulled to the other side of the room. When you were sure no one would notice you glanced over, and sure enough, there was Sam, leaning against a counter, in front of the red headed woman… watching you.

He looked… _wow_.

Before, when you first met him, he’d been covered in blood. Apparently he’d been attacked by some crazed vampires, but one of the archangels that had come from this world brought him back. He was given new clothes after that. An army jacket with camo print. Dressed in the jacket, with his dirty jeans, boots, hair that fell below his ears… gosh he looked hot before. But now?

Now he was dressed in a long sleeves white shirt… or a jumper, the details didn’t matter. He looked lighter, brighter, happier. He looked fucking gorgeous. You were twitching in your seat as your eyes racked over his form.

 _Fuck_.

The breath that left your lips was shaky. The grin that slipped onto his lips was knowing.

Without a word, with just a look, you stood from where you sat and walked away from the crowd. You needed space, air, time. You needed to cool the odd flush that had well and truly crept onto your cheeks. You were blushing like a little school girl with a crush, and it made you feel absolutely ridiculous.

Walking down the halls of the bunker, you listened out for voices, dodging the paths that were occupied with friends from your world. It’s not like you didn’t want to talk to them, it’s just that you couldn’t. They would no doubt ask for your thoughts on this world you were now in, and the only answer you would have is Sam.

Sam.

He was the only thing you’d been able to think about. At first it hadn’t been so bad. Just knowing he was watching, always there, had started an itch under your skin. Then, as the hours ticked by, you felt a burning. A burning that felt familiar even though you _knew_ you’d never experienced it before.

After about twenty minutes or so you found yourself in a bedroom. You hadn’t meant to intrude on whoever’s space it was, but there’d been too many people, seemingly coming closer, and you’d needed more space. More time. So, here you were, in a meticulously clean and organised, barely decorated and vintage furnished room.

With your twitchy fingers, you headed over to the desk, drumming those same fingers over the smooth wood as your eyes looked down at the papers and photos on display.

No. Not on display. They weren’t there for other’s eyes. They were there for the person who owned the room. You were sneaking. Snooping. You really should have turned and left. You had planned, and moved to do just that… until your eyes saw it.

A photo.

It was tucked under a book, just slightly, but enough that you’d almost missed it. _Almost_.

The corners were a little worn, the colour slightly faded. The image itself had not a single crease, line, smudge or mark whatsoever. It was practically impeccable. Four people stood in the frame of the image. Three faces you knew. One face you’d known your whole life… your own face.

You stood with Bobby Singer, and the Winchester brothers. But not only that, you stood right next to Sam, with his arm around your waist, his eyes looking down at you, a smile on his lips that was as bright as the one on yours as you looked up at him.

A click had you spinning on your heels, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

With no time and no way to escape, you just stood there as the door opened. The sound of the party filled into the room as Sam stood there staring at you, eyes just as comically wide.

He paused, taking in the sight of you in his room, and then he looked at what you held. Stepping further inside, he closed the door, closed out the rest of the world, as his eyes stayed focus on the photo and your shaking hands.

“This is why,” you suddenly said, your voice surprisingly steady.

Brows crinkling in confusion, he tilted his head slightly. “Why what?”

You shrugged. “This is why you’re always watching me.” Lifting the photo, you turned it to show him the image, one of your fingers now pointing to the still you and him. “You knew me.”

“I know you,” he corrected.

“I’m not her,” you countered.

He took a step closer. “Really? So you didn’t get that scar,” he gestured to your arm, “while fighting a ghoul while a funeral went on in the room next door? Or the one on your foot? You got that from accidentally shooting yourself when Bobby was teaching you to shoot.”

Shifting on that same foot, you lowered your gaze out of discomfort. “Doesn’t make me her.”

“You were attacked by a vampire on your way home from work. You think it was the best thing that ever happened to you… because it gave you an excuse to quit your job, dump the douche of a boyfriend you had and leave the shitty apartment you lived in. A shitty apartment that, ‘Was falling apart like it was made out of cards’. Your own words.”

A light chuckle spilled form your lips as you recalled the apartment. Even to this day, you hadn’t lived someone so crap. The tents, cabins, abandoned buildings, hell even the caves, everything you’d lived in since the apocalypse started had been better than the shithole that was your first and last apartment.

“You sing in the shower.” When you looked up and opened your mouth to note that a lot of people did, he went on, “But you make up your own songs, based on your day, to old catchy tunes that always make you smile. And if you sit in the backseat of a car you have to be in the middle. Even if you’re the only one in the back, you have to be in the middle.”

You grinned a little, watching him step even closer. “Best view.”

He smiled in return. “Your first kiss was because of a dare, and it was with a girl… because-”

“All the guys were gross and stupid.” Nodding, looking up at Sam, you gave a light shrug. “Okay, so you do know me… kind of. But I’m not that girl. This,” you pointed to the photo again, “is not me.”

“You’re right.” He stopped, just one step away now. “She’s dead.” He gestured to the photo, smile now completely erased from his face. “She’s been dead for years. But she was gone long before then. That smile, in that photo, faded. I haven’t seen it in seven years. Haven’t seen it since this world’s Bobby died. After that she dived into hunting and she didn’t stop. Didn’t stop ‘til it killed her.”

Throat tight, you opened your mouth to speak but found yourself struggling. “H-h-how… how did… how did it…”

“How did it happen?” he asked and you nodded. “I woke up one morning, and your side of the bed was empty. It was cold. There was nothing there but a note. Apparently, a friend had called, asked for some help on a case. You promised you’d be back in a couple of days, but when those days rolled by and you didn’t call…” Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling as he shook his head. “Your friend called a week later and told me you’d been hexed by a witch. It killed you.”

“Shit.” It wasn’t the response you’d wanted… but it’s what slipped from your lips.

Sam looked down at you again then, a slight smile tugging on his lips. “ _That’s_ why I’ve been watching you. It’s a habit. And I know I shouldn’t. I know you’re not her. But… I went to sleep one night and when I woke up she was gone. I closed my eyes and then she was gone.”

Your heart broke for him. You’d lost a lot of people. Friends, family… lovers. Over the course of the years you’d lost so much. You’d lost too much. By the look in Sam’s eyes, he’d lost just as much.

Leaning up, without a thought, you pressed your lips to his cheek in a light kiss.

When you pulled back he looked down at you, confused and shocked. “What was that for?”

“She may not be me, but I feel like… like if it was me I would have done the same thing, and that’s pretty shitty. You don’t deserve that, Sam. You’re a good guy.”

“You don’t know me.”

Hearing your own words coming from him, you smiled a little. “No, I don’t… but I wouldn’t mind if I got to know you a little better.” You shrugged. “You and your brother… you guys saved us, Sam. I’m grateful for that. And I’m grateful for your hospitality. Letting us stay here means so much to many of us. Numbers were a bit hectic, so I’ve been camped out in one of the trucks for months, now.” You glanced over at Sam’s bed then. “I don’t remember the last time I slept on an actual mattress.”

“Do you have a room yet?” he asked, a hint of nerves in his tone.

You shook your head still taking in the sight of his bed with the fluffy pillows and warm blankets… “Charlie has a room. She said I could stay with her. But… the girl likes to spoon, and I mean we’ve had some fun but I’m just not in the mood for it.” You shrugged, turning to him… and freezing at the dark look in his eyes. “Did I say something wrong?”

“You and Charlie?” His voice was a little rougher than usual. “You two… you’ve… _fuck_.” The word was a breath, but you heard it.

The air in the room was thicker, heavier… hotter. As Sam continued to look down at you, those darkened eyes raking over your body, you felt that spark ignite yet again. That spark that felt like it had been there for eternity, but had really only just arrived.

“Sam…”

Taking a moment, he stepped back a little, trying to compose himself. “Sorry, I just… you’re not her. I gotta keep reminding myself that you’re not her.”

Frowning, confused, you asked, “Are you jealous?”

“Turned on,” he corrected without hesitation, or much thought. “You- the _other_ you… she wasn’t shy about trying new things. She, _we_ tried new things together… and you _loved_ putting on a show with other women.” His tongue peaked out, showing you a quick flash of pearly whites before he licked his lips. When you shuddered the look on his face changed in an instant, going from dark and delicious to concerned and embarrassed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no, no.” You shook your head, stepping closer to him. “It’s okay. A little weird, but okay. I mean, the thought is… it’s definitely hot.”

He chuckled lightly. “What? The thought of you with another girl? Or you showing off?”

“More like, the thought of you and me,” you admitted, just as bluntly as he’d been. Ignoring the wide eyed look he was now giving you, you went on, “You watching me all day has been getting under my skin in a good way. You watching me like that? Holy shit… I’m getting a little hot just picturing it.”

“Picturing it?”

Moving even closer to him now, you nodded. “I thought you were gorgeous in that camo jacket. But when I saw you in this shirt… God, Sam, you make me itch. Picturing what’s underneath. Picturing you on top… under… behind.” You shuddered again, words flowing as thoughts centred on nothing but the image of his naked body pressed against yours. “I like the idea of you watching me, but most of all, I like the thought of you touching me.”

There was nothing more to say. Even if there was, you didn’t get a chance to say it. Sam was leaning in and pressing his lips to yours in a hungry and needy kiss. His large hands came up to cup your face, holding you there as he breathed in everything that was you. His lips worked so deliciously, so perfectly, it was as if he knew exactly how to make you squirm.

He did. He did know. This might be your first kiss with him, but it wasn’t his first time with you… and that send a jolt of excitement through you.

Grasping at clothes, neither of you wasted time. You tugged, pulled and shredded every piece of material that barricaded his body from yours, and yours from his. Both of you reached for the others, hands running over skin as it was expose to the air.

Backing you up towards the bed, Sam grunted as his fingers wrapped around your hair and tugged. Head pulling back, you gasped as his lips sealed over your pulse point where he sucked at your skin until it was marked purple. Marked as his.

As you fell on the bed, he stayed standing, watching you like he had since the moment you met. He was completely naked, as were you. Bare and ready, all on display for your eyes and yours alone. Lean, long, and lined with muscles that had your legs twitching. He was more gorgeous than you’d thought… and in this moment he was all yours. Entirely and completely yours.

Reaching up, you grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He landed on you with a grin, pausing just a second to look down at the way his skin looked pressed against yours. With a groan he started moving, making his way down, lips, teeth and tongue assaulting your skin and senses as he worked his way to your hip. There he bit and nipped at your bone. You arched into it, pussy clenching around nothing and eyes rolling back as a feeling of pleasure like nothing before ran through you.

“This body,” he groaned, trailing his hand up your leg. “I know how to make it squirm, bend, and ache. I know how to make you beg for more like a prayer. I know how to make you scream until your voice breaks.” He pressed a kiss to the line where hip meet thigh. “I know what you like, what you need, and everything in between. No one, and I mean no one, has made you feel the way _I_ can.”

You were a mess before, but his words made you ten times worse. The hoarse tone to his voice, the touch of his lips, breath and fingers, the fact he was right and you both knew it… you were writhing with need.

A touch to your lower lips had you twitch and moan.

Sam chuckled. “Already so wet for me. So ready.” Pulling away slightly, his eyes lifted to your face to watch your next reaction.

Two fingers pushed into you quickly, hooking in the most perfect way possible as Sam’s palm pressed to your clit. Just like that, you were clenching around him, coming with a scream you barely recognised as your own. Not only that, but you felt a pool of liquid gush form inside you, covering Sam’s fingers, hand and arm.

“Fuck, baby.” He pressed a kiss to your hip.

Out of breath already, you opened your eyes to look at him. “Sam…”

His lips pulled up into a grin. “Yes?”

“Fuck the foreplay, and just fuck me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Sam pulled his fingers out of you as he climbed the bed and rested his legs between your own.

Hungry lips crashed down on to yours, drinking in every moan and gasp that spilled from them as Sam lined himself up. There was only a slight tease as he stroked himself over you, brushing his tip to your clit which had your nails digging into his back. Then he was pushing into your pussy, inch by inch until he was filling you completely and pressed against your womb.

The instant his lips left yours you were crying out in pleasure and desire and so much need.

“Oh, God, Sam!”

Kisses and nips trailed along your jaw as he pulled almost all the way out. His teeth tugged on your earlobe, giving it a pull. When he let go his hips thrust forward, hard and fast, pushing you up the bed with the force.

Your mouth hung open, back arched, eyes rolled back and legs spread as far as they could for him. There was a fire under your skin that felt so very, very right. Nothing had felt this perfect. Nothing and no one had ever made you feel this way before, and there was no way you were giving this up. Sam had no choice. He was yours now, because your body was his, and it was all his fault.

Hips thrusting in and out, Sam had your making sounds that were music to his ears. He used you like an instrument he’d perfect years ago. A long lost love made specifically for him. God it was hot.

Without opening your eyes, you could feel his grin, feel the smug look on his face, because he knew this was insanely incredible for you, and that drove his ego wild. But you could also feel his eyes. With each thrust, he watched your breast as they shook. With each moan, he watched as your body pressed into his, your back arching. With each dig of nails into his back, he watched your legs fall more and more open for him. He watched the sweat glisten on your skin, the twitch of every muscle and the pleasure take over.

You felt his eyes on you and it was the hottest thing in the world.

“Close,” he grunted, still thrusting with that deliciously hard and fast rhythm. “You’re close, I can feel it. The way you’re clenching, pulling me in. Fuck.”

“Sam,” you moaned, pressing your hand against his shoulder until he got the hint and moved until his chest was flush against yours. “Sam.” With the added friction of skin on skin, you felt the flutter of your orgasm roll through you. “Sam, please. Sam.”

His teeth nibbled at your neck as a hand ran down your body, only to stop where you were both connected. He continued thrusting, pushing out and pressing in. His hips slapped against you, igniting more and more please which had seemed impossible. Thighs pressed against thighs, teeth nibbled on skin, and then… his fingers were rubbing. Right on your clit, in the way that had your toes curling, he was rubbing.

Just like that, you were coming.

A sound cross between a scream and a groan pushed out of your chest as you spasmed against Sam, clinging onto him for dear life as everything inside you sung with praise, and danced in bliss. Sam tumbled into his own end, emptying himself deep inside you, which only added to your desire and managed to push you into another quick orgasm before the second had time to finish.

When the two of you were no longer in the throes of your climaxes, Sam stayed above you, his heaving body caging your shaking one.

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder after a moment, and then rolled to your side. The two of you lay there, panting, trying to come back to Earth as you stared up at the ceiling. Everything inside you was still twitching here and there, still shocked from what he’d done to you.

“Wow,” he breathed, a light chuckle following the word.

You nodded. “Tell me about it.”

“That was…”

“I know.” You laughed lightly, yourself. Shifting slightly, you rolled onto your side to face him. “That how it was with her?”

“Yeah.” He turned his head to meet your gaze. “In the beginning.”

“Oh.” You were genuinely surprised by that answer.

Chuckling again, still watching you, he went on, “It got better once the shock of it all stopped making us finish so fast.”

“It got better?”

“Much,” he assured you.

“I don’t know if I believe you… might have to find out for myself…” You grinned.

He returned the grin, eyes darkening once more as they raked over your naked body. “I like the sound of that. Guess that means you found yourself a room.”

Grin faltering, you looked at him surprised. “You… you mean, you want me to stay? In here? With you?”

His own grin fell as he looked at you confused. “Thought that was a given… I mean, you’re staying here, in the bunker, right?”

“Yeah.” You nodded without a thought. You hadn’t really known what you and your people would do in this new world, but you knew one thing for sure. “Yeah, of course I’m staying. This place… it already feels like home.”

A sweet smile pulled on his lips, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Then it’s settled. My home is your home. And my bed is your bed.”

Watching him watching you, seeing that smile on his lips and the happiness in his eyes, you felt yourself smiling back at him. “Well, hell, looks like we’re stuck with each other, huh?”

“Good,” was all he said before his hand was cupping your cheek and pulling you closer until his lips pressed to yours.

Suddenly you realised it wasn’t the bunker that felt like home… with his lips and body and smell pressed against you, you knew it was Sam. Sam felt like home.

**Bamby**


End file.
